Lábios Dividos
by Misako Ishida
Summary: Song-fic... Sorato!


**Konnichiwa minna-chan!**

Mais uma tradução para vocês... Dessa vez uma song-fic da Antotis!

Espero que gostem e boa leitura!

* * *

**LÁBIOS DIVIDIDOS**

Os tênues raios de sol começavam a se infiltrar pela janela, era obvio que havia amanhecido. Quanto tempo havia dormido? De uma coisa tinha certeza, era pouco, pois seus olhos se negavam a abrir. Pouco a pouco começou a ganhar a batalha contra o sono e com o olhar ainda sonolento, a primeira coisa que viu foi um lindo e sedoso cabelo ruivo. Devagar aspirou ao delicioso aroma de jasmim.

Ainda não podia acreditar... quantas vezes havia jurado... muitas, o problema era que ele não tinha vontade quando a tinha por perto, o olhar dela o envolvia num feitiço, do qual não podia despertar. Até o momento que ela rompia o momento mágico, com uma de suas fugas...

**Amor mió**

**Si estoy de bajo del vaivén de tus piernas**

**Si estoy hundió en un vaivén de caderas**

**Esto es el cielo, es mi cielo.**

Sempre que estava com ela, o importante era apenas olhá-la, esse olhar que o levava a uma felicidade complexa. Claro que não lhe importava, que ela chegasse na noite anterior lhe pedindo um pouco de 'relax', como essa linda mulher chamava. Se com um olhar se sentia feliz, como seria ao tê-la em seus braços, lhe dando beijos e sendo o dono desse corpo de boneca. Era a glória para ele, seu céu, o Edén, o nirvana... Como fosse que se chamava, mas era tudo.

- Faz tempo que você acordou? – lhe perguntaram, tirando-o desses pensamentos tão agradáveis. E quem mais, senão a dona desses pensamentos.

- Não muito, princesa. – lhe respondeu com um grande sorriso e depois a beijou. – Quer que prepare o café da manhã? – continuou.

- Não... é que... – ela duvidou, por que era tão difícil falar disso, quando os dois sabiam o que enfrentavam. – Ele ficou de...

- Não diga nada... Já sei... É o mesmo de sempre. – se levantou bruscamente da cama. Ali era onde se rompia o feitiço.

A ruiva se levantou, se cobrindo com um lençol de seda fina azul escuro. Se aproximou do loiro.

- Por favor, não comece. – disse ainda mais perto do homem e em sua voz se notava amargura.

- Não comece! Por deus, Sora! – se exaltou pela atitude da ruiva.

Ela o abraçou por trás e pousou sua cabeça no ombro direito do sujeito. – Não quero brigar contigo. – sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Sabe muito bem que tenho que ir, se ele se dá conta de que não estou em meu apartamento começará a fazer perguntas e agora não estou em condições de responder... nem que descubra sobre nós.

- Por que não? – perguntou o loiro mais calmo, mas ainda sentia como se o sangue estivesse fervendo, quando ela falava dele.

- Por favor, Yamato... Não se faça de bobo... Você sabe muito bem. – disse de forma cínica. Ela sempre era assim, brincava com ele como desejava... E ele apenas resignava-se... já que a amava. Ainda que lhe doesse a alma.

Sora deixou de abraçá-lo para ir tomar banho e se vestir, quando saiu, encontrou Yamato sentado no sofá lendo o jornal e bebendo uma xícara de café.

Se aproximou do jovem e lhe deu um beijo no rosto. – Adeus. – disse em tom divertido.

Ela ia até a porta quando sentiu que a seguravam pelo braço, fazendo-a girar. – Quando vai voltar? – perguntou sem tirar os olhos do jornal.

- Não sei... – pronunciou secamente... de novo. Por que sempre tinha que fazer essas perguntas, por acaso não se dava conta que não gostava delas.

- Como sempre... – seu sarcasmo era notável. – Mas, sei que voltará. – ainda sem olhá-la.

- Como eu sei que me receberá. – batalha ganha para ela. Só pelo tom que usou. Desfrutava fazendo-o sofrer. – Ou... não sei. – colocou a mão no queixo adquirindo uma postura de pensadora. – Ainda não me decidi...

Yamato apenas via como ela tirava uma com sua cara. – Seu namorado te espera. – ela sorriu, definitivamente era outra batalha ganhada. Agora que pensava o loiro, quando havia ganhado? Nunca, pensou... Sora sorriu ainda mais e saiu.

**Amor fugado**

**Me tomas me dejas me exprimes**

**Y me tiras a un lado.**

Quando ela saiu, atirou o jornal no chão com força e com suas mãos tomou sua cabeça e a abaixou, olhando ao chão. – Que patético eu sou. – sorriu debilmente. – Tenho milhares de mulheres aos meus pés, e só tenho olhos para a única que não é assim. – sussurrou para si mesmo. Fundiu seus dedos nos cabelos loiros.

Uma semana desde a última visita de sua amante. Todas as noites esperava que ela chegasse... Mas ao mesmo tempo não queria vê-la. Sabia que cairia a sua mercê, fazendo tudo o que ela quisesse. Apenas não podia resistir ao seu olhar de rubi... e quem não.

Entre bares e mulheres já havia passado a semana, para tentar esquecê-la... mas era inútil. Sempre tentava, era estúpido. Continuava insistindo em algo que não aconteceria. Esquecê-la era uma utopia.

Não era raro que Sora não aparecesse por ali em dias. Inclusive, às vezes, demorava semanas ou meses. Escutou a porta, negou com a cabeça. Era muito cedo para que voltasse. Sua mente estava lhe pregando uma peça. Porém, o problema era que só existia uma pessoa que além dele tinha a chave do apartamento.

**Te vas a otro cielo**

**Y regresas como los colibrís**

**Me tienes como un **

**Perro a tus pies.**

- Demorou menos desta vez. – disse com um sorriso sexy e com um pouco de ironia. Ela ficava fascinada com isso...

- Desta vez não pude me aguentar... – disse com um sorriso aflingido.

- Muitas tentações? – perguntou Yamato, sabendo a sua resposta. Sempre era a mesma.

- Muitas. – sorriu maliciosamente, se aproximando. – Mas sei como relaxar.

- É um maldito vicio. – disse em forma de maldição.

- Você também é, sabia? – respondeu lhe abraçando.

- Por que não vem morar comigo? – disse o loiro segurando-a possessivamente.

- Já te disse que não posso. – tentou se esquivar, pois conhecia perfeitamente aonde chegaria à conversa e não queria discutir. Precisamente, ela estava ali para se esquecer do mundo e dos problemas.

- Apenas o largue. Você não o ama. – seus olhos de safira brilharam como nunca. Essa pergunta para o loiro era de vida ou morte.

- Sabe que Taichi não suportaria... Faria o impossível para arruinar nossas vidas. – essa era a razão, não queria que por culpa dela, Yamato sofresse. Sabia que a música era parte de seu corpo.

- Não importa que ele destrua minha carreira, contanto que eu te tenha ao meu lado... isso me basta. – ainda a mantinha em seus braços, tinha medo que fosse embora.

Ela o beijou apaixonadamente, para terminar com o assunto, mas também porque necessitava. Não aguentava mais tê-lo tão perto sentindo sua respiração e não provar seus lábios. Com desespero desabotoou a camisa do rapaz.

O loiro a desnudou e a levou para a cama sem despregar de sua boca. Beijá-la era como o ar para sua sobrevivência.

**Otra vez mi boca insensata**

**Vuelve a caer en tu piel**

**Vuelve a mí tu boca y provoca**

**Vuelvo a caer de tus pechos a tu par de pies.**

Como sempre tiveram uma grande noite, ele a amava... essa era a pura verdade. E mesmo Sora sendo de outra pessoa, tinha certeza que ela também o amava. As palavras 'Te Amo' nunca haviam saído da boca da ruiva, mas não era necessário. Ele sabia o que ela sentia.

Ao amanhecer, não foi nada estranho que a garota desaparecesse, pois era comum. Yamato novamente jurou que não voltaria a vê-la, além do mais, não devia pensar mais nela. Tinha um importante show. Havia convidado-a, como sempre, mas, ela já tinha uma maldita desculpara para evitar esse encontro.

O espetáculo foi genial. Nada havia saído errado, tudo estava perfeito. O vocalista parecia procurar alguém com o olhar. As jovens se derretiam quando ele casualmente pousava seu olhar nelas, ainda que fosse por uns poucos segundos. Ao parecer, por fim havia encontrado seu tesouro, dois preciosos e lindos rubis... os mais belos que havia visto. Nada se assemelhava com aquelas joias. E o complemento era incrível, pois a dona estava maravilhosa. Sorriu satisfeito, até que viu algo totalmente molesto.

Ele a abraçava de forma dominante... E sorrindo, direto para o palco, como se soubesse o que acontecia entre o cantor e a garota. O olhar que lhe dava era uma clara advertência: 'não se aproxime dela'. Era mais claro que palavras.

- Bom, a seguinte canção será a última. É uma letra nova e é dedicada a uma pessoa que amo com todo meu coração. – deu umas indicações aos músicos. – Essa é para você, meu céu.

Durante todo o tempo que Yamato falou não deixou de olhar o casal 'feliz'. Como gostaria de ser mais direto e dizer a esse estúpido... tudo o que sua namorada e ele se amavam... Mas Sora estava em primeiro lugar. Cantou com tal sentimento que o público sentiu a dor que ele sentia... As garotas odiavam a musa dessa canção.

**Labios compartidos**

**Labios divididos, mi amor**

**Yo no puedo**

**Compartir tus labios.**

Fitou como o namorado da pessoa que amava sussurrava em seu ouvido e ela sorria. Que coisas doces poderia lhe dizer? Tinha imensa vontade de descer do palco, enchê-lo de golpes e fugir junto com Sora para um lugar distante. Assim, ninguém poderia lhes perturbar... A amava mais do que imaginava.

Esses ciúmes o estavam consumindo, sentia uma pressão horrível, o sangue fervia.. mas.. O que podia fazer? Nada! Absolutamente nada! E isso era o que fazia com que mais odiasse a todo o mundo, mas, principalmente, a si mesmo. Ele a aceitou assim e assim teria que possuí-la... Era compartilhar ou não ter nada dela. Aí sim morreria, por mais que negasse.

**Que comparto el engaño y**

**Comparto mis días y el dolor**

**Ya no puedo compartir tus labios**

**Oh amor oh amor compartido.**

Novamente ela estava ali se insinuando com o maior descaro. Tinha vontade de matá-la, mas não podia resistir ao seu rebolado, aos lábios doces. Encantava-lhe... Era como seus amigos o chamavam, 'masoquista'. Isso não lhe importava, contanto que a tivesse por perto, em sua cama, se perdendo nesse olhar, fazendo-a sua. Porém, isso não mudava o fato de que ela tinha um namorado.

**Amor mutante**

**Amigos con derecho y**

**Sin derecho de tenerte**

**Siempre.**

- Esqueci de te felicitar pelo show... Foi maravilhoso. Uma pena não ter podido ir te felicitar pessoalmente depois que terminou, em seu camarim. – o olhou desde a porta da cozinha, sua voz em tom de gozação.

Ela sabia que Yamato era super ciumento. Esse fim de semana seu namorado havia feito uma viagem de negócios que duraria uma semana... E não queria ficar sozinha. Seu namorado sempre a levava nessas viagens, mas desta vez foi muito astuta. Queria ficar com Yamato, saber como seria viver com ele. Tantas dúvidas e coisas por experimentar se acumularam. Assim aliviaria suas ânsias. Além do mais, poderia ser a última vez que se viam.

- Tá. – o loiro não queria falar daquele assunto.

- Desculpa. – se arrependeu. Era tão obvio que a última canção era para ela. Isso que havia entre os dois já não era um jogo, como no começo. Quando os sentimentos começavam a se misturar as coisas começam a ficar difíceis.

- Já não importa. É melhor sentar para tomarmos café. – era mais uma ordem que ela acatou, pois o que conversariam agora era muito duro.

- Yamato. – o chamou, pois estava concentrado comendo que havia até esquecido da presença da ruiva. – Você sabe que me agrada ficar com você...

- Mas? – ele não a olhava. Ela odiava isso... Essa indiferença nunca lhe agradaria.

- Isso não está dando certo. – comentou algo coibida.

- Eu sei... – cuspiu as palavras. Não queria admitir, mesmo que seu coração dissesse outra coisa. Desta vez agiria de cabeça fria.

- Nós três somos figuras públicas. Taichi é um grande relações públicas, você um famoso cantor e eu uma estilista. – continuou explicando. Por que lhe custava tanto lhe dizer? Por acaso, Yamato já era alguém importante para ela?

- Aonde você quer chegar? – pela primeira vez a olhou durante a conversa, mas este olhar estava carregado de frieza. Nunca a olhou assim... O pior era que lhe infundia medo.

- É... só... que... – muito poucas vezes a intimidavam até o ponto de que sua voz falhasse. – Não sei se é... conveniente... que você e eu... continuemos... com i... isso. – o olhar se tornou ainda mais gélido e um calafrio lhe recorreu à espinha.

**Y siempre tengo que **

**Esperar paciente el**

**Pedazo que me toca de ti.**

- Isso é uma brincadeira, não é? – Yamato esperou que Sora sorrisse e gargalhasse, como habitualmente fazia depois desse tipo de piada. Ao contrario do que esperava, a ruiva ficou ainda mais séria. – Vamos Sora, me responda! – gritou tomando-a pelos ombros com força e a agitou violentamente.

- Yamato, isso machuca! – esses olhos de rubi se mantinham fechados. O loiro nunca havia perdido o controle dessa forma, sempre gritava e a tratava mal. Isso era o máximo que se arriscava a fazer.

- Sora, por deus. TE AMO! E sempre esperei por você. Estive esperando o dia que deixe esse idiota do seu namorado, o qual você não ama. Isso é um absurdo, você está com ele por compromisso, porque na verdade não o ama... Olha nos meus olhos e diga se realmente o ama! – ainda a segurava pelos ombros, machucando-a. – Tanto tempo esperando para que possamos ficar juntos... somos amantes há cinco anos! E creio que já é um pouco tarde para que me venha com essa historia... Não deveria ter aparecido em minha vida... Nunca. Não deveria ter continuado com isso quando se deu conta de que estava me iludindo... Mas, você...

- Eu te amo! – pronunciou, interrompendo-o. – Sei que não valho a pena, que sou uma porcaria... Mas, entenda, eu devo muito ao Taichi... Por impulsionar minha carreira aqui e no exterior, apenas para começar. – ainda mantinha a cabeça baixa.

O loiro se surpreendeu tanto ao escutar as palavras que sempre quis ouvir. Tão simples, mas com um grande poder. Era mágico escutá-las saírem de sua boca, um simples 'te amo' por parte de Sora já era muita coisa. Ele sabia o que a ruiva sentia, agora ela havia expressado e se sentia maravilhosamente. Mas... Sim, sempre existe o famoso 'mas'. _Nada é perfeito._ Pensou o cantor. Ela o estava deixando.

Não negava que ela tinha razão ao dizer que Yagami era o responsável por seu êxito. Sora aos seus 28 anos era uma das melhores estilistas do mundo, era reconhecida na indústria europeia e isso era muito em um campo tão competitivo como o mundo da moda. Taichi Yagami era um relações públicas e como tal, conhecia muitos contatos importantes, personagens famosas. Por meio Taichi, ele e Sora haviam se tornado mais do que amigos. A relação que Sora tinha com Taichi já durava oito anos. Para a mídia, Taichi e Sora eram o casal ideal e da moda. Jovens com êxito, ricos, bonitos, com grande qualidade humana, nada excêntricos. Ideal aos olhos de todos, mas eram apenas aparências. Já que essa relação não era sólida o bastante e Taichi sabia, pois muitas vezes havia pedido Sora em casamento e ela, olimpicamente, evitava o pedido com desculpas.

_Somos muito jovens._

_Neste momento estou em um novo projeto._

_Tenho que viajar por alguns meses._

_Não é o melhor momento._

Entre outras coisas, quase inacreditáveis. Contudo, Yagami estava se aborrecendo com tantas desculpas idiotas.

- Sora você não o ama. – era unicamente o que seu cérebro processava, depois dessas reflexões.

- Eu sei. – se soltou do loiro e o abraçou. Yamato não esperava essa ação, mas lhe correspondeu. – Mas, Taichi me pediu em casamento novamente. – ela não queria ver a reação de pessoa que era seu dono.

Não sabia o porquê, mas estava imaginando algo como isso. – Inventa outra coisa para negar. – disse simplesmente, como se fosse algo normal.

- Desta vez eu não posso. – ele a abraçou possessivamente. Não pretendia perdê-la agora que havia assegurado que lhe amava.

- Por quê? – duvidou. A verdade era que não queria saber a resposta, pois sabia que seria algo ruim.

- Já lhe disse que... Sim. – sussurrou com medo da reação de Yamato.

Ele a soltou debilmente. Ela sentiu o tremor que se apoderou de Yamato e não se atreveu a encará-lo. Sabia o quanto seria duro, isso era a despedida de uma grande aventura, de um grande amor. E, ainda que não se notasse, ela também estava destruída por dentro.

- Sei que eu prometi deixá-lo... Mas, desta vez Taichi planejou as coisas muito bem. Ele tinha uma solução para cada desculpa que eu dava... – seus rubis se cristalizaram. – Me perdoe, Yamato! Juro que isso não estava nos meus planos. – seus olhos deixaram escapar algumas lágrimas.

Yamato ainda não reagia, sua mente apenas podia pensar nas palavras 'Sora vai se casar'. Ela o beijou sutilmente. Foi o beijo de despedida, suave, mas que transmitia tantos sentimentos. Ao sentir tão delicioso sabor, o cantor lhe respondeu com a mesma suavidade, se embriagou pela última vez... Parecia terrível, mas desta vez, tinha certeza que era a última vez. Aproveitou ao máximo, pois guardaria esse sabor para o resto de sua vida.

**Relámpagos de alcohol**

**Las voces solas lloran en el sol**

**He, mi boca en llamas torturada**

**Te desnudas ángel-hada, luego te vas.**

Três eternos meses transcorreram desde aquela despedida. E ela não havia voltado. Desta vez não tinha esperança alguma.

_**- Já está confirmado que o casal dourado, Taichi Yagami e Sora Takenouchi, irão se casar. Ainda não foi feito um anúncio formal à imprensa e pelo que parece não há data definida. Porém, a senhorita Takenouchi já desfila com seu belo anel de rubi.**_

Escutava comentar uma apresentadora da seção de fofocas, a televisão estava ligada, mas ninguém observava as lindas imagens do casal. O vento balançava as cortinas do quarto. Nesse instante, um jovem repousando seus braços sobre a mureta da sacada, olhava o céu estrelado.

Em uma mão tinha um cigarro e na outra uma taça de vinho tinto. Ultimamente parecia que esses eram seus amigos. Ele mesmo se torturava, escondendo-se naquele quarto. Não havia saído há semanas. inicialmente, saía por ai, transava com a primeira que aparecia, mas ainda assim, sempre pensava naqueles olhos como o fogo. Em muitas ocasiões, quando estava com alguma mulher imaginava Sora sob ele e a chamava por esse nome. As mulheres não se importavam muito, contanto que estivessem com o grande Yamato Ishida. O pior é que compreendeu que isso eram apenas simples ilusões e nenhuma dessas mulheres era Sora. Ninguém, jamais, poderia chegar aos seus pés.

- Yamato, você é um estúpido. – sorriu ironicamente. – Olha o que essa Bruxa fez contigo. – olhou o céu, com certa tristeza no olhar. – Uma bruxa com os olhos rubis que me enfeitiçou. – girou para olhar dentro de seu quarto. Muitas vezes, em meio ao seu desespero ele ligava para ela, não dizia nada, apenas queria escutar sua voz, uma doce melodia para ele. Sora sabia perfeitamente que se tratava do loiro, não lhe incomodava, mas lhe doía muito, ela simplesmente dizia:

_Yamato não se machuque mais._

_Eu também te amo, mas entenda, por favor, que não podemos ficar juntos._

_Não me procure mais._

_Taichi está comigo agora._

Essa última frase o matava e o atormentava todas as noites. Ele apenas pensava em estar com ela, que pudessem conversar. Que não o deixasse totalmente. Mas quando ela pronunciava o nome de Taichi, desligava e seu mundo se convertia num inferno. Desligou a televisão, não queria continuar escutando as maravilhas do casal perfeito. – Se eles soubessem. – e riu como em dias não havia conseguido.

- Irmão, creio que você está mal. – dizia um rapaz loiro e de olhos azuis.

- Você acha? – o sarcasmo era notável.

- Não me diga que é por causa daquela mulher? – perguntou duvidoso, pois sabia que seu irmão não gostava do assunto.

- E se fosse? – seu tom se elevou, assustando um pouco o mais novo.

- Yamato, acho que é hora de esquecê-la. Não vale a pena. – o mais velho lhe dirigiu um olhar assassino. – Bom, para você sim vale. – corrigiu. – Mas ela te deixou... E você também tem que deixá-la, para que possa viver sua vida. Se solte dessas algemas e seja livre.

TK tinha razão. Ela o deixou sozinho e não se importou. Então ele também tinha que refazer sua vida sem ela, não deveria sofrer mais. Desse momento em diante prometia não pensar nela. Não valia a pena morrer por alguém que não se importou com ele.

- Tem razão. – pegou sua jaqueta e abraçou a seu irmão pelos ombros. – Vamos Takeru. A partir de agora me dedicarei à minha vida.

A noite havia sido espetacular. Muitos números de telefone novos para sua agenda. Não sabia que haviam tantas mulher lindas... Esse era o efeito de certa ruiva sobre ele, de quem nem se lembrou durante a noitada. Quando chegou a seu apartamento sentiu um aroma embriagante. Se dirigiu ao seu quarto, que era para onde seu olfato o guiava. Quem estaria ali às duas da madrugada? Quando entrou, a porta da sacada estava aberta. Era estranho, pois se lembrava de ter fechado tudo antes de sair. Definitivamente havia alguém ali. Ladrões? Seus sentidos lhe diziam que não. Além do mais que ladrão teria aroma tão agradável.

Quando chegou à sacada, distinguiu uma silhueta que conhecia muito bem. Ela olhava para o céu, esse era o lugar preferido dos dois. Estava apoiada na mureta segurando uma taça de vinho. Havia emagrecido um pouco, mas sua figura continuava linda como recordava, seu cabelo estava uns centímetros mais longos e brilhavam mais com a luz da lua. Não imaginava que fosse tão detalhista, mas o que podia esperar se era a mulher que amava.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – disse tentando soar firme. Como era possível que depois de tanto tempo apareceria como se nada tivesse acontecido.

**Otra vez mi boca insensata**

**Vuelve a caer en tu piel de miel.**

- Só queria te ver. – disse ainda vendo o céu.

- Não deveria. – apenas pode dizer isso diante de tal contestação tão descarada.

Ela virou para se aproximar com um sorriso terno, ao qual não podia lhe negar nada. Ela o beijou suavemente, definitivamente cada um era a droga do outro. Mas como todo vicio, é ruim e proibido, ficando cada vez mais viciado, incitando a provar mais. Em movimentos lentos tiraram as roupas e chegaram à cama onde já haviam tido muitos encontros. O coração lhe oprimiu. Como era possível que essa mulher lhe machucasse tanto? Mas não podia evitar se afastar dela.

Já na cama exploraram seus corpos, como se nunca tivessem estado juntos. Os beijos estavam cheios de necessidade e da mesma paixão que os consumia. Ela também necessitava dele. Quanto havia sentido sua falta? Bastante... Necessitava dos beijos, das caricias, das palavras do loiro. Foi por isso que numa desenfreada loucura chegou ali. Ao ver que não estava se decepcionou, mas já que estava ali, esperaria por ele. E como tinha valido a pena a espera.

- Te amo. – sussurrou ela.

Ele a beijou em todo seu corpo. Porque não podia deixar esse vicio... Se recriminava por dentro por não deter-se... Mas estava tão delicioso... Como disse uma vez... Era tudo para ele. – Senti sua falta. – disse beijando-a.

**Vuelve a mí tu boca, duele**

**Vuelvo a caer**

**De tus pechos a tu par de pies.**

O amanhecer novamente apresentava-se no quarto. Girou e inalou esse aroma que tanto amava. Estava desfrutando ao máximo, já que sabia que não duraria muito. Era apenas tempo dela acordar e ter que fugir como sempre.

Viu como ela lentamente abriu os olhos, deixando ver uma cor exótica refletida em seu olhar. E sorriu para ele. Ela cortou a distancia e o beijou.

- Bom dia, Yamato. – sorriu e se encaixou no peito do loiro.

- Bom dia, meu céu. Como dormiu? – perguntou de forma carinhosa.

- Como uma deusa... sempre é assim quando estou em seus braços. – não o olhava, pois sabia que estava entrando num terreno perigoso.

- Sim, eu também. – duvidou um pouco em continuar, mas tinha que fazer isso. – Mas é uma pena que não dure muito essa felicidade.

Ela se levantou irritada. Por que sempre tinha que ser assim? Por que não a deixava tranquila um pouco? Ele não sabia o que ela sofria, por mais que quisesse ter um coração de pedra, não podia e sempre lhe machucavam essas palavras vindas dele. – Fui uma idiota... por me deixar levar. – tentou soar travessa.

- Um pouco curioso em você. – sua ironia não pode ser dissimulada. Levantou cruzando o caminho dela. – Agora você vai embora, como sempre... Covarde. – sussurrou a última parte.

**Labios compartidos**

**Labios divididos, mi amor**

**Yo no puedo compartir**

**Tus labios.**

- Por que você tem que amargar todos os meus bons momentos? – ela falava, enquanto pegava sua roupa. A verdadeira razão era que queria evitar esse olhar, ultimamente era muito agressivo e lhe causava danos.

- Pela mesma razão que você os amarga. – respondeu em tom frio. – Então me diz você... Qual é a razão? – tinha um grande sorriso em sua boca.

Não tinha como argumentar a resposta, já que o que Yamato havia dito era verdade. Sempre era assim. Ela ia embora depois de usá-lo como um brinquedo e nunca se esquecia de lembrá-lo que ela era uma mulher comprometida e que ele era de segunda mão. Em sua infância sonhava com um príncipe azul e quando ele chegou, ela o rejeitou. Também sonhava com o amor verdadeiro, mas agora era tão diferente, se odiava por ser assim. – Sim, eu sei. – era tudo que podia responder, pois não havia mais nada a ser dito.

- Hã... Agora é a hora onde tem que ir. Tem um encontro com seu namorado... Espera, deixe que eu corrija, com seu NOIVO! – olhou para o anel e depois voltou a olhá-la nos olhos. Este era seu momento, se vingaria por tudo. A olhava com um sorriso maquiavélico. – Será que tem que revisar a lista de convidados? Oh, não!... Já sei, tem que decidir onde passarão a lua de mel. Recomendo uma pequena ilha... Igual àquela que fomos naquele fim de semana. Mas como você é tão descarada é capaz de levá-lo ao mesmo lugar, no mesmo hotel, inclusive no mesmo quarto. E transaria com ele na mesma cama! – a ele mesmo estavam machucando essas palavras. – Pelo menos me convidará para o seu casamento, verdade?

- Não continue... De verdade, você está me machucando... Você não entende, eu não o amo... Amo apenas você. – não pode controlar suas lágrimas e soluços. – Mas eu devo muito a ele. – seus olhos se fecharam para evitar que mais lágrimas saíssem.

**Que comparto el engaño**

**Y comparto mis días**

**Y el dolor, ya no**

**Puedo compartir tus labios.**

Faltava um dia para seu casamento. Depois da palavras de Yamato aquela vez não havia voltado a vê-lo. Tinha medo. Um dia cometeria um engano e já não teria um pilar como ele. Yamato para ela era tudo. Se derretia cada vez que ele a olhava por dentro e demonstrava outra coisa por fora.

Taichi era apenas seu impulso. Tinha muito carinho e um enorme agradecimento por ele. E Yamato fazia vibrar cada fibra de seu corpo... Ele não era apenas para sexo, o amava. Quis jogar tudo para o ar, mas já era tarde demais. – Yamato. – sussurrou. Ele era a pessoa ideal para ela. Mesmo que fosse clichê, Yamato fazia seu mundo cor de rosa. Ela se convertia em um pequena menina recebendo sua primeira boneca. O amava, como nunca imaginou amar alguém. Claro que ela havia lhe causado muito dano e nada podia fazer para remediar. Ainda recordava as ultimas palavras que ele lhe disse.

_- Nunca mais volte, porque dessa vez não estarei mais aqui para você!_

Muitas vezes havia dito isso, mas a forma que falou estas palavras era mais frio do que o normal e a expressão em seu rosto lhe dizia que desta vez sim a esqueceria. E segundo havia descoberto, graças ao mundo das fofocas, _**- O cantor Yamato Ishida foi visto sendo todo carinhoso com a modelo Mimi Tachikawa. Pelo visto ela é a primeira que conseguiu capturar o homem mais cobiçado pelas mulheres. É a primeira vez que o cantor aparece apaixonado. Serão um belo casal. **_

Tinha bastante ciúme. Que essa modelo era a que o havia conquistado. Ela, Sora, era a primeira mulher na vida de Yamato. Por que culpava os demais quando ela mesmo tinha a culpa?

.

Se sentia estúpido. Via os momentos prévios do casamento do ano... protagonizado pela mulher que amava.

- Meu amor não se preocupe, porque nosso casamento vai ser melhor que esse. – dizia uma voz melosa enquanto sinalava a tela da televisão.

- Sim, claro. – disse secamente. Isso não era o que lhe importava. Inclusive, nunca iria se casar. E muito menos com uma pessoa como Mimi.

- Sim, porque o nosso terá mil convidados e a maioria serão pessoas famosas. E já que Sora é uma excelente desenhista e, ainda mais que eu estarei trabalhando para ela, pedirei que faça o vestido mais espetacular. Será muito fashion... Ah! E as flores serão de cor...

Ela continuava falando de tudo, mas como sempre a ignorava. Ainda não compreendia a razão do porque havia se metido com Mimi. Havia mulheres mais inteligentes que ela fazendo fila para sair com ele. Mas porque ela. Só havia uma coisa, que estava com ela para esquecer-se de Sora. Porém só conseguia pensar ainda mais nela. Cada vez que ele encontrava um defeito na modelo, assegurava o quão perfeita era Sora... E ali estava novamente pensando nela.

**Que me parta un rayo**

**Que me entierre el olvido**

**Mi amor.**

Se odiava. A essa hora no dia seguinte a ruiva se casaria e tudo estaria perdido. Ainda tinha a oportunidade de convencê-la. – Mas que idiotices estou pensando. – não podia trair a si próprio. Não voltaria a cair. Essa noite não quis que sua namorada ficasse. Morreria e sofreria essa noite sozinho. Beberia tudo o que quisesse. Um, dois, três doses bebidas como água, mas a dor ainda não havia ido.

- Droga! – jogou o copo fazendo-o em pedacinhos. Serviu outra dose.

- Se eu fosse você não faria isso. – interveio uma segunda voz. – Lembre-se que mesmo as pequenas doses causam grandes estragos. – seu tom suave e sensual era conhecido.

- O que foi? Veio se despedir de mim? – o álcool estava fazendo efeito, assim como a dor. Sustentava seu olhar.

- Não. – respondeu com cinismo.

- Então? – gargalhou. – Não me diga que venho reclamar seu presente de casamento pessoalmente. – riu novamente.

- Não. – disse novamente, sua expressão era suave.

Ela por sua parte se aproximou do loiro e o beijou suavemente. A principio ele correspondeu. Mas depois se deu conta do que estava fazendo e a empurrou derrubando-a no chão.

- Você não presta! – gritou irritado. – Está a menos de 24 horas de se casar e quer transar comigo. – ela pelo contrario começou a rir.

_Que cínica. _Pensou o loiro. A olhou com ódio e ela se levantou para lhe encarar. – Apenas queria uma boa despedida de solteira. – de novo se aproximou e o beijou. Ele devia Pará-la, mas ali ficou. Porque a verdade era que queria beijá-la de novo, de novo e de novo.

Não aguentou mais e seguiu seu jogo absurdo que o seduzia. Com aquele olhar que já não podia evitar, ela o tinha onde o queria. Novamente o humilharia. O que mais podia fazer quando tinha a mulher que amava a sua mercê ou algo assim?

Ela acariciou o corpo de Yamato por debaixo da camisa. – N...não... faça... is..isso. – Sua voz trepidava. Ele a desejava, mas já não podia fazer nada. Esta seria a última vez. Quantas vezes havia dito o mesmo?

- Me perdoe! – ela falou entre seus lábios.

_Está se desculpando antes que parta novamente._ Pensou com ironia.

**Pero no puedo más**

**Compartir tus labios**

**Compartir tus besos**

**Labios compartidos.**

A melodia que os acompanhava era a mesmo que o loiro havia composto para ela. Os beijos eram desesperados, mas não deixavam de ser românticos. Sabia que o corpo dela não lhe pertencia. Nada naquela ruiva lhe pertencia. Mas tinha certeza de que pelo menos ele seria o sofrimento dela. Pois sabia que ela o amava. Faria com que ela se lembrasse dessa noite para sempre e que se arrependesse de não ficar com ele.

Ela sentia falta de estar nos braços desse homem. A sensação era indescritível. Não gostava de comparações, mas, por mais que Taichi fosse carinhoso e amável, não chegava a ser como Yamato. Uma vez essa havia sido sua estratégia, pensar que Taichi fosse Yamato e tentar que ele conseguisse ser melhor que o cantor. Mas não conseguiu nada.

- Sabe que é proibida? – lhe disse enquanto a acomodava debaixo de si.

- Proibida? Por quê? – o beijou no pescoço.

- Por que... – sorriu pois essa sensação era deliciosa. – Amanhã você irá se casar e está muito relaxada.

Ela parou a sessão de beijos e olhou diretamente para seus olhos. – É porque eu te amo, mais que tudo. – respondeu seriamente.

O amor e a paixão explodiu nessa noite. Nenhum dos dois esqueceria. Isso era o melhor para ambos e desfrutariam sem pensar no que lhes esperava quando acordassem. Milhares de sensações foram residentes de seus corpos, enquanto se exploravam várias vezes.

**Te amo con toda mi fe sin medida**

**Te amo aunque estés compartida**

**Tus labios tienen el control.**

Dormiu placidamente... olhou para o relógio. Era uma da tarde. Girou e olhou a mulher que estava ao seu lado. – Então não foi um sonho. – muitas vezes isso havia acontecido e logo se deu conta, ela iria se casar ao entardecer. E ainda estava ali em sua cama.

Ela abriu os olhos deixando ver esses grandes rubis. – Está na hora de você ir embora. – disse sem cumprimentar. O loiro levantou pegando um robe e colocando-o. – Estarei na cozinha... Tome banho você primeiro... Sei que tem um compromisso importante e está se atrasando. – e sem mais saiu do quarto.

Ela saiu do apartamento sem se despedir. Se sentia envergonhada, de baixo calão. E na verdade era mesmo. Como era possível que brincassem assim com os sentimentos de duas pessoas. E aparte, estava se ferindo. Pensava no que aconteceu na noite anterior e não podia esquecer.

Mas já era tarde para se arrepender. Seguiria sua vida como se nunca tivesse conhecido Yamato. Mas sentiu um grande vazio em sua alma. Como iria esquecê-lo se ele era seu tudo. A única forma de não ter a necessidade de amá-lo era... que ela mesmo não existisse.

.

Em uma hora todo seu mundo desapareceria. Estava fazendo o nó da gravata. Era irônico. Estava se arrumando para ver como a mulher de sua vida se entregava a outro. Odiava como ele havia permitido tudo isso... Como era possível que fosse a esse casamento, se o que mais desejava era desaparecer. Seu coração e seu cérebro não estavam concordando. Escutou a campainha tocar. Não deu atenção. – Deve ser Mimi. – pois que esperasse, porque ele nesse momento não tinha animo para nada. Novamente, dessa vez mais insistente. _Mas que droga, o que querem?_... Mais e mais insistentes. Até que não suportou mais. Estava lhe dando uma terrível dor de cabeça.

- Quem é? – gritou sem se importar quem estivesse do outro lado da porta. Mas sua surpresa foi maior ao se encontrar com uma jovem vestida de noiva. E olhos rubi, pelos quais lágrimas saíam descontroladamente. – Sora? – perguntou, pois se negava a acreditar que seus olhos lhe mostravam a viva imagem de Takenouchi. Podia ser uma de suas ilusões.

- Quem mais? – respondeu entre soluços jogando-se nos braços do cantor.

- O que aconteceu? – tinha uma leve suspeita. Não suportava vê-la assim. Estava tão débil e vulnerável. Definitivamente uma Sora que não conhecia. Entrou com ela em seus braços, sentando-a no sofá.

- Me perdoa... me perdoa Yamato por tudo o que te fiz. – de novo estava utilizando esses joguinhos psicológicos para convencê-lo de que ela não tinha culpa de nada.

- É melhor você ir... Seu casamento logo irá começar... – ainda que lhe doesse tinha que lhe dizer isso. Ela não o usaria mais.

- Não haverá casamento. – sussurrou... apenas foi audível para o loiro, quem abriu os olhos e a abraçou.

- Está falando sério? – ela ainda com lágrimas nos olhos sorriu para ele.

- Claro. A não ser que você queira se casar comigo agora mesmo. – ele a tomou pela cintura e a beijou. Cada beijo que os dois se proporcionavam sempre eram diferentes. Mas muito especiais.

**Te amo con toda mi fe sin medida **

**Te amo aunque estés compartida**

**Y sigues tú con el control.**


End file.
